Stone
by Deborash11
Summary: Réplique parfaite du groupe gallois Stereophonics, Naruto et son groupe enchaînent les concerts. Pour leur plus grand show de l'été, leur live est retransmis sur les chaînes internationales. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. [SasukexNaruto]


INTRODUCTION : Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai toujours imaginé l'univers Naruto à travers la musique de Stereophonics. La voix rocailleuse de Kelly Jones (oui oui le chanteur s'appelle Kelly… « Kevin est une fille ?! »… minute délire) et leur rock anglais pêchu m'a toujours transporté, leur style s'attachant très rapidement au manga dans ma tête.

J'avais envie de transposer ce groupe pour les personnages de Naruto, fusionner l'image du manga et le son du groupe gallois. Le groupe s'appelle Stereophoenix pour la fic.

Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une SongFic.

Je me suis permis de laisser Naruto s'exprimer en anglais – choix contestable – pour communiquer avec son public, cela s'y prêtait mieux au moment de l'écriture.

Un OS dans l'expectative. A vous de juger :)

Surtout une immeeeennnnse MERCI à manu44 qui a bien voulu être ma Beta, mon alter-ego ! On est deux mono-lectrices de fanfic qui se sont données le défi de pondre un récit... on n'a pas du tout la prétention d'être littéraire oula non, mais on a tenté.. ! Elle a apporté plein de petites touches en plus que j'ai adoré, bref une fois lancées autant aller jusqu'au bout ^^ Et à Kaneko Etsioay, merci pour ta motivation ! :D

Disclaimer : Evidement tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à M. Masashi Kishimoto.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils se produisaient maintenant. Leur groupe s'était créé de façon très naturelle: la rencontre au collège de quatre amis en cours de musique, un projet de covers, la sensation d'un bon feeling entre eux et l'idée de former un groupe était partie.

Naruto en était indéniablement le leader : chanteur et guitariste, auteur la plupart du temps, il était d'un naturel charismatique et avec un talent incontestable. Il avait ce don de mettre les autres en valeur sans jamais leur faire de l'ombre. Il représentait l'âme du groupe. Sa joie de vivre se répandait à travers sa musique, les cordes de sa guitare vibraient au son de sa voix rocailleuse et puissante. Quand il était sur scène, il semblait comme dans un autre monde où sa guitare le guidait, ou peut-être est-ce ses textes qui l'entraînaient dans des gestes incontrôlés, emmenant valser le corps de son instrument avec lui, les accords résonnants à travers tout l'espace environnant. Sa musique était belle et communicante, avec des accents rock, tout en restant joyeuse et profondément touchante. L'émotion qui émanait de lui percutait la poitrine des spectateurs. Ses chansons traversaient la peau, faisait sourire et surtout ça allait là, directement en plein cœur, le faisant battre toujours plus fort, montrant à chacun qu'il était bien en vie. C'était ça le sens de sa musique.

Kiba, meilleur ami du chanteur et second guitariste, était le grand gaffeur du groupe : les occasions où toute discrétion était de mise, il sautait dedans à pieds joints ! Comme lors de leurs entraînements nocturnes en sous-sol du bahut, lorsque Kiba plongeait tête baissée en criant :

"- Hé les gars, quelle répète hier soir! J'ai bien cru que le pion finirait par nous choper, on l'a bien bien grugé c'ui là."

Il avait alors reçu un regard noir du pion en question qui se trouvait à cinq mètres devant eux. Ses amis, quant à eux, affichaient une mine désabusée, ayant l'habitude des nombreuses bourdes du brun. Kiba avait alors eu un grand sourire, s'excusant par un léger "oups". Il regorgeait de maladresses et manquait cruellement de tact. Combien de fois l'ont-ils entendu dire "Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette" parce qu'il venait d'avouer à une jolie brunette qu'il la trouvait terriblement sexy, sans penser une seule seconde que le cousin de la belle ne tenait aucunement à ce que sa chère cousine se fasse draguer de la sorte, et vienne lui en coller une à la sortie des cours. C'était un garçon bruyant mais terriblement attachant.

Il y avait aussi Lee, l'infatigable Lee. Vous savez comment reconnaître un batteur-percussionniste? Il passe leur temps à taper sur tout et avec n'importe quoi: sur leurs cuisses, dans leurs mains, avec les stylos bic roses d'Ino sur la table, en frappant des pieds, puis les pieds sur la table, avec les baguettes chinoises entre les doigts juste après une commande de sushis chez Naruto. Il battait la mesure, les rythmiques d'une chanson en boucle, il frappait toujours plus vite, il se pinçait les lèvres et balançait la tête les yeux fermés en se déconnectant complètement de ce qui l'entourait. Ceci jusqu'à ce que Kiba ne tenant plus, ne lui hurlait d'arrêter tout ce boucan, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Lee s'arrêtait enfin et lançait à son acolyte un « désolé… ! » avec des yeux larmoyants. Ino s'exclamait alors avec un regard lourd de reproches.

"- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire au moins ?".…

Après un mini moment de réflexion (au-delà de la seconde Ino vous tuait) Lee répondait :

"- Bien- sûr !"

Naruto qui avait suivi toute la scène tentait tant bien que mal de défendre son camarade un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"- Laissez-le, vous voyez bien qu'il exprime toute la fougue de sa jeunesse.

\- Exactement mon ami, maintenant jolie damoiselle, je vous prie de laisser libre court à mon inspiration !"

Ino et Kiba se détendaient alors instantanément en éclatant de rire. Et après quelques minutes, Lee repartait tout doucement. Il frappait tout le temps.

Le dernier membre du quatuor, la dernière donc, était Ino. Elle apportait la touche féminine au groupe. Ne lui en touchez pas un mot surtout, Madame est bassiste. " Vous croyez franchement que je ferais de la basse si j'étais une chochotte? Je suis une rockeuse, une vraie !", juste avant de tourner la tête vers la vitrine à proximité pour regarder si sa jupe était bien ajustée ou si aucune mèche rebelle n'était venue l'agacer. Elle était rassurante, toujours là pour réconforter ses garçons dans leurs moments de doutes. Elle râlait contre elle-même, jamais sur le reste du monde. Elle était très avenante et adorait les médias. Mais elle savait aussi se protéger et ne jamais divulguer ses propres incertitudes. Ino prenait constamment sur elle, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne vienne à son tour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient là pour se soutenir et rester soudés.

Tout ce qui comptait pour ces quatre-là c'était de se faire plaisir, s'amuser et surtout de partager cette passion avec tous ceux qui les suivaient. Leur musique était généreuse et se voulait accrocheuse, telle une drogue quotidienne dont on ne peut plus se passer. Leurs chansons restaient en tête et le public en demandait toujours plus. Plus le groupe se représentait, plus le nombre de fans grandissait et était fidèle. Et le nombre de bar les invitant allait de pair. Ils assuraient le spectacle, l'ambiance était clairement au rendez-vous. Quand les Stereophoenix entraient en scène, personne ne pouvait les ignorer. Ils entrainaient tout le monde avec eux et finirent par se faire entendre jusqu'aux oreilles de grands producteurs.

Leur dernier exploit avait été d'être invité au "T in park Festival", l'un des plus grand festival de rock du Royaume-Uni, retransmis en direct live sur les chaînes internationales. Tous les réseaux en parlaient, les Stereophoenix étant attendus comme la révélation de l'année.

Le soir du live, le groupe s'échauffait dans les backstage, contenant leurs stress. Mais Naruto avait l'air distrait ce qui avait le don d'inquiéter ses amis, surtout Kiba qui connaissait la raison du mutisme de son meilleur ami. Il décida donc d'y aller cash, car il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de faire réagir Naruto.

"-Tu crois qu'il sera là? tenta-t-il

-T'es dingue, une foule en délire, c'est pas du tout son genre." répondit alors Naruto avec un léger sourire, qui renseigna Kiba comme quoi il ne s'était absolument pas trompé quant au comportement de son ami, et que ce dernier était beaucoup plus préoccupé qu'il n'y paraissait. Cela faisait des mois que Naruto attendait ce moment. Enfin ils allaient passer à la télé. Une nouvelle chance de communiquer plus largement et d'en profiter pour faire passer un message plus fort, d'adresser une dernière complainte pour son ancien amant. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vu? Quand lui avait-il parlé pour la dernière fois? Naruto ne comptait plus. Ses pensées le ramenèrent tout droit au début de leur rencontre, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que de simples lycéens.

A l'époque, Naruto et les autres n'en menaient pas large. Leur groupe avait une réputation discrète. Ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps libre en salle de musique à s'entrainer pour progresser sur leurs nouveaux morceaux. Et il y avait Sasuke, apparemment le seul autre musicien de leur lycée, d'un an leur ainé. A l'inverse de leur groupe, Sasuke était très solitaire et préférait jouer seul. Il s'entrainait corps et âme dans la salle de musique commune, dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était un violoniste hors pair et un pianiste à ses heures perdue, ou simplement lorsqu'il se lassait des phrases vivaldiennes. La gloire, il n'en cherchait aucune. Mais pourtant, elle lui collait aux basques pour son plus grand malheur, lui qui jouait pour son plaisir avant tout. Sans son bon vouloir, il avait acquis une notoriété et une popularité générale qui faisait fulminer Naruto. Ce dernier n'aurait su dire pourquoi à l'époque, cela l'énervait de savoir cet énergumène si froid, hautain, et bougrement canon pouvait paraître si effrayant mais aussi incroyablement attirant. Il fallait le faire cracher pour qu'il ne l'avoue, mais Naruto reconnaissait le talent exceptionnel de ce garçon.

Avec un peu de recul, il aurait pu deviner qu'il était tout simplement jaloux de ce jeune homme qui avait tout ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Mais peu à peu, il vit aussi que malgré les apparences, c'était la solitude qui faisait le quotidien de son rival, ce qui expliquait sûrement les airs mélancoliques que celui-ci préférait interpréter.

Un jour, Naruto en eut marre de l'entendre répéter une énième fois son concerto. Eux aussi avaient besoin de s'entrainer. Ce mec ne passait donc jamais une minute de temps libre à faire autre chose que du violon! Naruto ne pouvant plus se retenir lui avait alors balancé :

"-hey mec, tu ne voudrais pas la mettre en sourdine deux secondes! On ne s'entend plus là. Ton morceau est magnifique hein, j'te l'accorde mais c'est bon stop! Tu le joues tellement que même nous on le connaît par cœur! Ça te tuerait de nous laisser quoi, quinze minutes de répit pour nos répètes?

Sasuke se retourna lentement, le sourcil légèrement rehaussé. Surpris, mais impassible. Pour qui il se prenait cet idiot ?

\- Oui.

Court, froid et catégorique.

Kiba pouffa:

\- Sympa, je t'avais bien dit que c'était inutile.

Naruto furieux de s'être fait envoyer sur les roses par cet espèce de prétentieux, s'exclama de nouveau:

\- C'est hors de question qu'on se laisse faire! Toi, là, connard de mes deux, si t'es pas parti dans deux minutes, j'te fais bouffer ton violon!

\- C'est une menace, répondit Sasuke avec un brin de défi dans le regard.

\- Exactement.

\- Viens le chercher alors! "

Sasuke était direct, et surtout n'avait aucune intention de partir. Le violon était sa seule échappatoire de cette vie monotone, uniquement pimentée par les moments en salle de musique. Salle qui depuis quelques temps prenait une toute autre couleur, notamment grâce aux Stereophoenix et surtout grâce à ce blond surexcité que Sasuke prenait un malin plaisir à mettre dans tous ses états. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Sasuke s'était laissé emporter par leurs accords, et s'étonnait à apprécier leur travail. Il s'amusait en silence de les entendre se reprendre plusieurs fois parce que Lee devançait le rythme ou que Kiba jurait tous les noms lorsqu'il plantait son phrasé. Et puis il y avait leur chanteur, envahissant et enivrant. Sa voix l'avait tout de suite captivé. Si avant il courrait rejoindre la salle de musique pour fuir et s'y enfermer seul, aujourd'hui il attendait chaque moment où le blond passerait cette porte, le voir bouillant d'envie d'effleurer sa guitare et échauffer ses cordes vocales. Naruto semblait être une toute autre personne quand il chantait et c'étaient ces différentes facettes de la personnalité du blond qui avaient fasciné Sasuke.

Naruto le défiait du regard. "Il me cherche. Quel enfoiré…" Mais intérieurement il était déstabilisé, parce qu'au-delà de sa crise de nerf passagère, il admirait Sasuke. Malgré son apparente colère, il n'échangerait ces ping pong verbaux avec son rival pour rien au monde.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à un compromis et avaient établi un planning de répétition alterné entre les entrainements des Stereophoenix et ceux de Sasuke. Un jour où Naruto eut une heure d'étude imprévue, et qu'il savait Sasuke dans la salle, il s'était pointé, comme ça. Le violoniste ayant remarqué son arrivée, s'était arrêté de jouer.

"- C'est mon heure.

\- Je sais, avait simplement répondu Naruto

\- ... Qu'est que tu veux? demanda Sasuke suspicieux

\- T'écouter, ça fait longtemps.

Le brun était vraiment surpris, Naruto voulait l'écouter jouer alors qu' à peine quelques semaines plus tôt il l'envoyait bouler parce qu'il envahissait l'espace. Naruto se permet d'ajouter :

\- Hé, t'occupes pas de moi, j'ai juste une heure à tuer alors quitte à me distraire, je préfère venir te voir, c'est tout.

\- Hn..."

Sasuke bien que très perturbé ne laissa rien paraître. Mais sans pouvoir le contrôler son cœur s'emballa un peu plus et pour la première fois depuis qu'il jouait, il eut le trac. Alors c'est le cœur aux bords des lèvres que Sasuke reprit là où il en était, laissant Naruto s'emporter par les airs mélodieux du brun. Ce dernier jouait de plus belle, y mettant plus d'intensité, plus de caractère et apportant de la volupté. Il voulait plaire, il voulait LUI plaire. A la fin du morceau, Sasuke s'était alors retourné, bizarrement angoissé. De son côté Naruto le contemplait, hypnotisé. Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

"- C'était super. Tu joues vraiment bien.

\- Merci", répondit Sasuke, rassuré de ne pas l'avoir déçu.

Un moment de silence s'installa et le brun décida de le rompre en demandant:

"- Tu ne prends pas ta guitare?

\- Je ne sais pas, pas très envie. J'ai un peu le cafard ces temps-ci."

Sasuke eut envie d'en savoir plus, alors qu'auparavant il n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de s'informer d'avantage, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il sentait que Naruto avait besoin de parler. Et au fond de lui, Sasuke était content que le blond tente une approche. Alors il lui demanda:

"- C'est à cause du groupe?

\- Non, non, le groupe ça va. C'est juste... comme une panne d'inspiration, tu vois. Je réécris sans cesse mes textes, les accords tournent en rond, j'ai juste du mal à avancer.

\- Hn"

Sasuke n'avait jamais été très loquace, mais montrait tout de même à Naruto qu'il s'intéressait. Cela donna à Naruto une idée.

\- Hé... Tu voudrais pas m'aider?

\- A quoi?

\- A retrouver mon inspiration, écrire des paroles, composer...

Sasuke hésita un long moment, mais Naruto insista:

\- Allez! T'es un super musicien, je suis sûr que t'as de bonnes idées, je sais que tu pourrais...

Une lumière brillait dans les yeux de Naruto. Ça lui était venu presque instinctivement. Sasuke pouvait être la clé, devenir sa source.

\- Sasuke, j'ai vraiment envie de partager ça avec toi.

Cela avait suffi par convaincre le violoniste. Déjà son regard larmoyant le faisait chavirer, alors l'idée de passer des moments ensemble autour de la musique ne pouvait que le conforter. Et cela avait commencé comme ça, simplement, autour de bœufs musicaux, à débattre des heures durant sur leur style musical, leurs interprètes préférés ou leur façon de voir la vie avec leur instrument. Car malgré leurs influences royalement opposées, l'un et l'autre étaient sur la même longueur d'onde: la musique était leur moyen d'expression et leur instrument, leur trésor.

Plus les jours passaient, plus ils s'étaient laissés aller, parlant plus facilement de leur quotidien, leurs projets, se permettant des vannes et surtout de trouver l'inspiration. Les mots de Naruto croisaient les pensées vagabondes de Sasuke, les airs du violon guidaient les arrangements pour guitare, les deux s'accordant à l'unisson, en total union. Et cette union dépassait leurs instruments. Ino fut la première à le remarquer, et ne manqua pas d'en parler au plus concerné. Naruto niait alors, les joues en feu. Il esquivait tellement maladroitement le sujet, gêné pas les stupides allusions de ses trois compères. Kiba et Lee s'amusaient à le voir fondre jours après jours, contents de le voir s'attendrir, et retrouver le goût pour la musique. Puis un après-midi Naruto avait craqué:

\- Sasuke?

\- Hn?

-T'as déjà été au resto?

\- Ouais, pourquoi?

Un long blanc s'installa, montrant la gêne de Naruto. Celui-ci reprit en évitant le regard de Sasuke:

\- Et t'as déjà été au resto avec un garçon?

Sasuke surpris, fronça les sourcils.

\- Où tu veux en venir, Naruto?

Naruto lança alors d'une traite:

\- Tu veux venir au resto avec moi?

Son interlocuteur parut réfléchir:

\- Quand?

-… "

" Quand " ... Naruto ne s'était pas franchement attendu à ça. Sasuke ne le lâchait pourtant pas du regard. Il avait ce sourire en coin imperceptible à l'œil nu, seulement détectable aux yeux de Naruto. D'abord interloqué, puis comme frappé par la compréhension de la situation, Naruto avait souri. En fait Sasuke acceptait sans hésitation et avait juste demandé la date pour la forme.

Naruto s'était alors approché lentement, veillant à la réaction du brun et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées comme une évidence.

Leur histoire avait duré un peu plus de deux ans, le temps pour Naruto et les autres de passer leur diplôme. Sasuke suivait leurs répétitions et assistait aux premières représentations officielles du groupe, devenant de plus en plus populaire. Il se faisait quant à lui plus discret, ne souhaitant pas s'exposer au grand public. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux et de soutenir son amant de tout son cœur. Puis une grande maison de disques était venue à eux, " nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de votre quatuor" avait-elle dit. Elle leur proposait un gros contrat, promettant un tremplin dans leur carrière.

Les membres du groupe étaient euphoriques. C'était une offre sérieuse, qui leur garantissait un début serein en leur laissant une place parmi les nouveaux talents de demain. A eux de faire leurs preuves, et ça personne n'en doutait. Mais Sasuke n'y voyait pas là le même intérêt... Si Naruto sautait sur l'opportunité, Sasuke, lui se voyait rejeté. Le blond avait toujours fait passer sa carrière avant tout le reste et Sasuke respectait cela, mais pour lui sa relation avec Naruto comptait plus que tout. Malheureusement, il ne se sentait pas le courage de le partager avec des milliers de fans et d'endurer toute cette popularité que cela pouvait engendrer. La distance, la presse et les médias, l'homophobie, l'infidélité... Il n'avait pas souhaité le suivre.

Pour Naruto, son rêve le plus cher se réalisait enfin et même s'i il aimait profondément Sasuke, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne sa carrière, pas après tout le travail que lui et son groupe avaient fourni. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il laissa Sasuke partir, accablé que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour tenter cette nouvelle aventure avec lui.

L'un et l'autre se sentait trahit: Qui abandonnait le plus l'autre? L'un parce qu'il partait conquérir son public ou l'autre parce qu'il voulait le garder égoïstement rien que pour lui. La possessivité de l'un et l'altruisme de l'autre rendaient leur histoire conflictuelle, sans orientation commune. Tout s'était alors volatilisé, et Sasuke avait pris un autre chemin, loin du succès pendant que Naruto et son groupe embrassaient leurs nouvelles vies de stars de la musique.

C'était grâce à Sasuke pourtant que les Stereophoenix avaient percé, parce qu'intérieurement il était devenu la muse de leur leader. Et ça Naruto en était tout à fait conscient. Jamais, il ne pourrait le remercier assez pour toute l'aide et tout l'amour qu'il lui avait apporté.

Le concert battait son plein depuis une heure déjà. Plus que trois chansons et les Stereophoenix laisseraient place au groupe suivant, assurant le bon relai du festival. L'énergie jusqu'alors était incroyable. Le public, bien échauffé grâce aux premiers groupes de la soirée, étaient surexcités. Les chansons s'enchaînaient, toujours plus rock, toujours plus pêchues, la foule s'illuminait à chaque nouveau morceau. Parce que ça donnait la pêche, parce que ça donnait envie de sauter, encore plus haut, encore plus longtemps, parce que ça donnait le sourire tout court. La joie pouvait se lire partout, ce festival était fantastique. Leur groupe était l'image même de l'ambiance générale : une grande folie communicative arrosée à la bière pression, des ecocup brandis au-dessus des têtes, tous à l'effigie du festival écossais, de gens multicolores, et du rock en puissance, partout.

"Thank you so much guys."

Naruto se tourna furtivement vers ses acolytes : c'était le moment. Les musiciens posèrent leurs instruments, essoufflés. Ils comprirent et s'écartèrent légèrement, laissant toute place à leur chanteur, les yeux rivés sur le sol, pensif, prêt à évacuer.

Naruto se rapprocha à nouveau du micro.

"Alright guys, the next song is going to be a bit special. We have never really played this song in front of anyone, but tonight, we'll do it. [exclamations du public]. Also, tonight you know we are on TV, and I would like to thank all people watching us too."

Naruto lança un clin d'œil à la camera qui tournoyait au-dessus de la scène depuis le début de la soirée.

"Well, I rough it some years ago, I didn't know if I should do it or if I just could do it, but today I'm really happy to share this song with you." Naruto prenait son temps.

"It's basically a song for all people who someday have left your life, for whatever reason, maybe good some, or just stupid excuse, and by now you just truly miss this person… [pause] I would like to sign these lyrics to a friend, an old friend to be precise, who I haven't seen for years."

Il chercha la camera la plus proche rivée sur lui. Il la fixa droit dans l'objectif, le regard sérieux.

"So bastard if you're watching, hope you'll enjoy."

Naruto se recula d'un pas, et Lee et Kiba donnèrent le ton. Les fins faisceaux de lumière envoyés par les spots balayaient l'espace, s'élevaient de bas en haut de la scène, alternant entre la scène et le public, puis revenaient illuminer les artistes. La batterie était régulière, adagio, son batteur concentré. Les coups de grosse caisse étaient semblables aux battements du cœur. Kiba avait les yeux rivés sur son médiator, alternant de corde en corde, engageant la mélodie introductive. La basse d'Ino battait la mesure, pendant que Naruto ajustait sa guitare classique.

Sans se le dire, ils ressentaient tous la pression du morceau, la force que leur chanteur voulait donner à cet instant musical. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, pour lui, pour le bien de leur groupe. Naruto les regarda. Il comprenait leur tension et les en remercierait plus tard.

Il s'enivra du début du morceau qui résonnait en lui, inspira. Il ferma les yeux, et les premiers mots sortirent, naturellement, appelant.

[Stone]

I don't know why I let you go

You said you'd wait I said I'd hope you would

We talked 'til late until we walked away

What's meant to be will be the same

And I feel like stone

Yes I feel ice cold

I pick myself up from the ground

Sick to death of lying down

And now I have to find you once again

Kiba assurait les chœurs avant le refrain pour apporter un peu plus de corps au texte. Plus le refrain approchait, plus la voix de Naruto s'emportait. Elle entraînait tout sur son passage : la surprise du public, la puissance des mots qui venait frapper le calme ambiant, les accords qui prenaient de l'ampleur, les tomes de Lee qui se faisaient de plus en plus maltraités par leur batteur, la tenue de fin de couplet juste avant la bombe sonore.

[chorus]

You're in my soul

You're in my mind

But I don't know where you are now

You're in my soul

You're in my mind

But I don't know where you are now

Les lumières ravivèrent le lieu. Naruto explosait littéralement. Ses musiciens prenaient son appel comme un fouet et se laissaient guider par leur meneur. Ils balançaient leur corps en suivant la puissance vocale de Naruto. Les accords étaient frappés avec plus de hargne encore. Lee était vif, précis. Ses baguettes volaient, ses cymbales craquaient et l'ensemble faisait éclater l'harmonie du refrain.

Driving round and round until its dawn

To look for you in rooms we used to go

I held you back, I had to set you free

But now I know what's meant to be

Le deuxième couplet ajusta le niveau sonore. La musicalité redevenait plus sombre, plus plaintive encore. Ino accompagnait le chant, rendant l'atmosphère plus poignante. Ino n'était pas choriste principale, mais s'apprêtait aux chœurs pour quelques mesures si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, pour donner des touches plus claires, comme ce soir-là.

And I feel like stone

Yes I feel ice cold

I pick myself up from the ground

Sick to death of lying down

And now I have to find you once again

You're in my soul

You're in my mind

But I don't know where you are now

You're in my soul

You're in my mind

But I don't know where you are now

Les refrains étaient criés, implorés. Les mots de Naruto remplissaient le moindre espace vide. Il hurlait sa peine et son manque. C'était comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Son chant déchirait le ciel, sa voix faisait écho à travers tout le campement du festival. Kiba renforçait sa sérénade, comme pour le soutenir. Lee retranscrivait toute la puissance du morceau. La scène tremblait, chaque personne du festival pouvait ressentir les vibrations sonores au plus profond de leur chair.

You're in my soul

You're in my mind

But I don't know where you are now

You're in my soul

You're in my mind

But I don't know where you are now

La fin du morceau perdurait, Naruto suspendait les notes, jusqu'au dernier souffle. Les lumières s'abaissèrent lentement, laissant le public profiter des dernières notes.

Tous étaient suspendus à la voix plaintive du chanteur, comme de vagues lamentations envoutant les lieux. Naruto resta les yeux fermés, plongé dans ses pensées. Le dernier accord fut donné par Kiba, comme pour abréger les souffrances de son ami et lui rappeler que le spectacle continuait. Naruto abaissa son regard et se permit un pas en arrière, dans l'ombre de la scène. Pour mieux respirer, basculer sa tête en arrière face au ciel, et murmurer un dernier message : « Tu me manques ».

Le public s'embrasa alors, remerciant le groupe pour ce moment si intense. Si vous aviez pris le temps de les regarder un à un, vous auriez vu la même expression collée sur leur visage : des yeux brillants, presque pleurants, leur peau semblable à de la chair de poule, bras dénudés ou non. Cette chanson les avait transpercés de partout, à travers les mailles de leurs vêtements si serrées soient-elles, perçant leur couverture corporelle, visant directement leur cœur. Naruto avait tout donné, il s'était livré, il l'avait partagé avec les gens face à lui, mais aussi bien au-delà de cette foule.

Ils finirent par deux de leurs chansons phares, misant sur toute l'énergie des morceaux pour raviver l'ambiance et assurer la fin du spectacle dans la bonne humeur. Naruto se sentait libéré, libéré d'un poids lourd qui lui pesait depuis des mois maintenant. Les autres eurent peur de le revoir avec le moral au plus bas qu'ils avaient croisé quelques fois, celui qui leur avait fait mal à tous. Voir leur pâte dure du groupe s'amollir lentement et toute la motivation s'affaisser avec, c'étaient les pires souvenirs de leur histoire.

Mais Naruto remontait toujours sur scène. "Ne jamais abandonner", c'est ce qu'il leur répondait. Sa persévérance était admirable et donnait envie à tous ceux qui l'entouraient de le soulever.

Alors il avait encore chanté, pour son public, pour son groupe, pour sa vie d'aujourd'hui et parce que malgré tout il gardait l'espoir, l'espoir de le revoir, et l'envie d'y croire.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Sasuke était chez lui, seul, installé dans son salon depuis le début de la soirée. Non pas qu'il ait l'habitude d'une soirée plateau-télé, mais ce soir le programme l'avait interpelé. C'était même programmé depuis un moment, aucun rendez-vous n'avait pu lui être planifié à cette date depuis des semaines, refusant tout bonnement toute invitation sous prétexte qu'il serait « indisponible ».

A cet instant-là, il aurait pu finalement prétendre être ailleurs, absent, carrément perdu en fait.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Suigetsu l'avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois, espérant que son appartement soit encore en état fonctionnel ou que son idiot de pote asocial dépressif ne se soit pas fracassé la main à coups de poing contre un mur… Le téléphone avait beau sonner, Sasuke n'entendait plus rien.

Assis sur le bord de son canapé, son menton calé sur ses mains jointes. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux, et tout ce que l'on pouvait discerner, c'était son regard, figé, si triste. Il ne fermait pas les paupières, de peur de craquer. « Craques pas, craques pas, craques pas ». Il n'osait pas bouger. Ou peut-être que son corps était bloqué, il n'arrivait plus à déterminer.

Mais ses yeux finirent par avoir raison de lui. Une larme s'échappa, puis une autre, coulant lentement le long de sa joue, le visage complètement humidifié.

« Merde… »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa emporter par le chagrin. Son homme, cet idiot téméraire, jamais il ne l'avait oublié. Il en était fier, oh ça oui, mais bon dieu qu'il lui manquait à lui aussi.

Parfois la peur d'avancer aime vous renvoyer une bonne claque en pleine figure. A quel moment doit-on accepter les risques ? Naruto lui avait dit «Mais merde Sas'ke il n'y a que des risques par amour ! Mais c'est parce qu'il y a de l'amour qu'on prend des risques ! » Et Sasuke avait eu les jetons. La trouille de le voir s'éloigner, de le voir l'oublier, de devoir lui courir après, lui prouver tous les jours qu'il l'aimait. Il avait eu peur d'avoir mal à en crever, il avait préféré partir avant de souffrir. Mais souffrir de quoi, plus qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui ? Parce que Sasuke avait assez mal comme ça, alors qu'est-ce qu'il aurait gagné ? Être encore plus malheureux ? Ou peut-être devenir le plus heureux des hommes ? Sasuke en bavait jour après jour, de voir l'amour de sa vie aller de l'avant. Il s'en mordait les doigts d'avoir refusé de le partager avec lui.

Sauf que ce soir, n'était-ce pas un message d'espoir après tout ? N'était-ce pas une occasion de se rattraper, et de le rattraper ? Ne lui faisait-il pas comprendre que lui aussi pensait toujours à lui, et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer ?

Sasuke essuya son visage, puis prit son téléphone. Il annula les notifications des 7 appels manqués de Suigetsu et les trois messages vocaux, puis chercha dans son répertoire « Le crétin ». Il avait sûrement changé de numéro depuis, mais c'était sa seule solution.

Il commença à écrire son sms. Après l'avoir relu plusieurs fois, il prit sa respiration plus fortement, et cliqua sur « envoyer ». C'était fait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et y croire lui aussi de nouveau. Il appela ensuite Suigetsu pour le rassurer que « non, rien n'était cassé. » et « ok, il le rejoignait dans 10 minutes ». Un verre pouvait bien lui changer les esprits.

La fin du concert avait été annoncée. Un dernier salut à leur public. Puis les Stereophoenix sortirent de scène pour rejoindre les loges.

Ino ne tenait plus, « C'était dément ! Quelle folie ce soir les gars !

\- Ils étaient oooouuuuuuf, putain j'aurais pu jouer des heures ! s'extasiait Kiba

\- Oh que oui les amis, c'était grandiose ! Hé Naruto, tout va bien ? demanda Lee

Naruto ne les avait pas entendus. Il avait les yeux braqués sur son petit écran, ne voulant pas y croire.

« 1 nouveau message de L'enfoiré »

\- Ben ouvres-le idiot ! lui fit Ino en lui tapant une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne.

Naruto s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Salut crétin. Le message est bien passé. La prochaine fois évites de le crier devant 20 000 spectateurs… Tu me manques à en crever. Appelles-moi. »

-…

Sourire, sourire et ne plus jamais s'arrêter de sourire.

Quel enfoiré. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se plaindre. Il lui faisait la plus grande déclaration de sa vie et l'autre osait le menacer de recommencer. Mais le message était passé. Ça oui. Jamais Sasuke n'aurait pris la peine de lui écrire si ça ne l'avait pas touché en plein cœur. C'est qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que ce mec daigne renoncer à sa fierté. Vraiment beaucoup. Et Naruto avait estimé que le minimum était de lui faire comprendre qu'il pensait toujours à lui nul autrement que par une chanson, filmée et retransmise sur les plus grandes chaînes TV.

« - Alors alors ? s'excitaient Ino et Lee

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Tu te fous de nous, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Ça lui a plu au moins ? s'interposait Kiba, presque colère, espérant juste qu'ils n'aient pas fait ça pour rien.

\- Pas vraiment... (les autres s'alarmèrent) pour la forme. Mais il a envie que je l'appelle.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? » demandèrent-ils simultanément

Les yeux malicieux, Naruto leur répondit par un clin d'œil. Il appuya sur la touche "appeler" de son écran et partit s'éloigner dans le couloir, à l'abri des regards, le cœur battant à 1000 à l'heure entendant la sonnerie résonner, attendant que quelqu'un décroche...

"- allo ?

\- hey...

\- salut... »

Le groupe qui regardait leur leader au loin le sourire aux lèvres voyait déjà leur nouvel avenir se tracer : ils allaient repartir sur les routes mais cette fois-ci avec une cinquième roue au carrosse dans le coffre pour raviver continuellement le cœur de Naruto. Tout cela promettait de nouvelles compositions beaucoup plus gaies, laissant les complaintes aux oubliettes, et replaçant l'amour et la joie de vivre dans leurs futurs albums. La tournée des Stereophoenix ne faisait que commencer…

FIN


End file.
